1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to assist in the support of structures, such as snow plows or the like, which are mounted to vehicles. More particularly this invention relates to devices known as support runners and drag shoes which are affixed to the underside of such structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow plows and similar apparatus are typically cantilevered from the chassis of a vehicle. Runners, wear shoes and wheels have been used to provide support for the overhanging extremity of the structure and to maintain the apparatus at a preset elevation over the road surface. While prior wear resistant support devices have achieved limited success, excessive wear and premature failure have remained a dangerous problem. Use of wheels has proven to be unstable and similarly subject to excessive wear and premature failure.